


Resident Evil Quiz

by OzmaWesker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: C-Virus, Crows, Dogs, G-Virus (Resident Evil), T-Virus, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzmaWesker/pseuds/OzmaWesker
Summary: Read the title.





	Resident Evil Quiz

Hey, everyone. My name is Ozma. My title is The Queen of Resident Evil so determined by CapsLockKeyon. 

This work is where you quiz me on all things of the Resident Evil gameverse that is considered canon.

Things considered canon:  
videogames (not including Gaiden)  
comic books  
CGI movies

Things not considered canon:  
the live action movies  
books based on said movies  
S.D. Perry novels

Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City

Please respect my choice on which things are canon and not canon. I've taken what is considered to be canon from Capcom.  
Also, please don't make a fuss if you don't like that. I don't even work for Capcom.

That said, comment any canon RE gameverse thing you want and I will provide an answer by posting it on here.

P.S. Eventually, I got lazy of trying to add in all the RE gameverse characters. As long as they're canon, you can ask me about them. 

You can also include viruses, B.O.W.s, etc. Just make sure it's canon. I cannot stress that enough.


End file.
